Track end connectors are used to secure pieces of track together in strands for tractive engagement with terrain by vehicles such as tanks. Several methods are used to secure the end connectors, the most common being that shown in FIG. 1. In this case the track pins are milled locally for engagement with a wedge. A bolt holds the wedge in a complementary slot in the track pin, so that the connector retains the track pin. A problem exists with the FIG. 1 design because if the bolt loosens, the wedge can disengage from the slot and the end connector can separate from the track. The track is thus broken and the tank is disabled. It is necessary to retorque the bolts often in order to avoid the problem. Experience has shown that retorquing the bolts causes the bolts' heads to break off, thereby leading to further difficulties.